Proper ingestion of drugs, such as prescription medications and vitamins, with the correct timing, frequency, and environment can be difficult to remember on a regular basis. Beyond proper ingestion, remembering whether drugs have been taken at their scheduled times, being able to recite all of the drugs to concerned parties, such as pharmacists or doctors, and remembering to administer drugs for more than one person by a caregiver, for example, can also be difficult.